


The Chimera King of Beacon Hills

by DamianThorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aggression, Alpha Theo, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Beacon Hills, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chaos, Control, Dark, Dark Stiles, Death, Destruction, Dominant Stiles, Dominant Theo, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Masochist Stiles, Masochist Theo, Mild Gore, Multi, Pack, Sadistic Theo, Sadistic stiles, Slash, Spanking, Steo, Submissive Corey, Submissive Theo, Territory, Thiles - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, True Alpha Theo, Unrealistic BDSM, Violent, Void Stiles, after season 5A, chimera, chimera pack, submissive stiles, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianThorne/pseuds/DamianThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teen Wolf FanFiction - Steo+Corey Stiles/Theo/Corey] Theo Raekan had the pack of his dreams, but he wasn't ready to stop there. He needed a territory, and Beacon Hills was the perfect place to call home. However, the town was crawling with enemies. It would not be an easy task, but Theo was ready to crush everyone that got in his way. Before long, he discovers that Void Stiles and Corey are the perfect allies on his path of domination.</p><p>[THREEWAY SHIP - STILES/THEO/COREY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Obstacles

Theo Raeken had what he wanted.

He had the werecoyote.

He had the banshee, the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues...

He had Void Stiles! That was the pack he wanted... and it didn't include Scott.

Theo also had the chimeras - Tracy, Hayden, Corey, and Josh.

Most important of all, Theo had power of an alpha... and not just any alpha. He had the power of a TRUE alpha. His pack was large and powerful. It was diverse and wicked. It was cruel and calculating. It would make him a god among men.

Theo Raeken had what he wanted... but it was not enough. He wanted more. Now that he had a pack, he needed a territory, and Beacon Hills was the perfect place to start. The nemeton was a source of power he could not ignore. Not only did it hold incredible magic, but it also acted as a beacon to draw in the supernatural. He knew he could use it to his advantage. It could be a tool for recruitment or a perfect trap.

However, taking Beacon Hills would not be easy. There were several obstacles to contend with. There was a hellhound on the loose. The Doctors were having their fun with their perfect creation. The desperate sheriff was willing to do anything to get his son back and restore order to his town. The Desert Wolf was searching for her daughter. Satomi's pack lurked in hiding. Deucalion was waiting to take advantage of the chaos. Derek Hale and the mercenary Braeden were back to save their friends. Isaac, Jackson, and Chris Argent were back as well. And on top of all of that, someone has reactivated the dead pool. Bounty hunters flooded Beacon Hills once more, looking to earn a quick buck by slaughtering the supernatural.

Beacon Hills had turned into a deadly warzone, but Theo had no fear. With his new pack, he was ready to become king.

Theo would give only two options to those who would not submit - die or suffer a fate much worse than death.

There was no obstacle he could not overcome. The chimera would become King of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this story weekly (or once every two weeks). This short prologue was basically made to set up the plot and setting. If you can't tell already, it will be a very dark story, and some of your favorite characters will end up in some really unfortunate situations. Read at your own risk! And enjoy!


	2. Beacon Hills' Most Powerful Pack

With a diverse pack of chimeras, a werewolf, a werecoyote, a dark kitsune, a banshee, and Stiles with a sliver of nogitsune darkness emerging from within, Theo knew there would be conflict and resistance to deal with.

The chimeras were not a problem. They obeyed him without question. They walked when he wanted them to talk. They fought when he told them to fight. They were obedient to their alpha. With the help of his True Alpha status and heinous science thanks to the Doctors, Theo could practically take away their free will whenever he wanted. Although, he choose to let them have their free will so long as they were obedient.

Liam was a key player in Scott's downfall. Theo used his anger issues to get him to kill Scott. From there, Theo was able to kill Liam and steal the True Alpha status for himself. Theo admired Liam's tenacity and strength. That rage of his a weapon to be reckoned with. And for that reason, Theo convinced the Doctors to revive him. Liam was a beta that needed an alpha, and Theo was the alpha of all alphas in Beacon Hills. That, along with Liam's love for Hayden, was enough to get the beta on his side. And if at any time Liam decided to disobey, Theo knew he could use Hayden as leverage.

The angry pup was easy to manipulate.

Malia the werecoyote was a bit of a wildcard. She had a connection to Theo because of his shared werecoyote characteristics. She connected with him, and he used it to his advantage. Malia was in touch with her instincts, and Theo was well aware of them. Running was not an option. Malia also had to contend with the Desert Wolf, who wanted her dead, and she knew she needed a powerful ally to do that. Not to mention that Stiles was part of Theo's pack and part of her still cared for him... even if that part was beginning to wither.

Theo couldn't wait to break her if she disobeyed.

The banshee, Lydia Martin, was a very useful tool. The ability to sense death made it hard for enemies to surprise Theo. After his claws damaged her mind, she was catatonic for a while. And when she awoke, he broke her out of Eichen House. She put up a fight. Her powers evolved and she learned how to fight. She wasn't powerful enough to take on a pack of chimeras though. Theo managed to subdue her and filled her with sodium pentothal (truth serum) along with other chemicals from the Doctors. It made her obedient and still. He could sit her in front of a television and she would watch it blankly all day. And when it was time to know if they were in danger, Theo would simply ask her. She told him the truth and could not lie even if she wanted to. Sure, she couldn't fight anymore, but Theo didn't need her to. She was his alarm. With her, he could cheat death.

Theo planned on disposing of the banshee when he no longer needed her.

Kira the dark kitsune was a weapon of sheer destruction. Her prowess with weapons and her electric abilities were to be feared. After Scott's death, she was devastated. She returned to Beacon Hills, seeking revenge, and seeking Theo's head. Luckily, a heavily drugged Lydia foresaw Kira's return and Theo was able to prepare.

Theo had another new ally that was just as fucked up as he was.

Stiles Stilinski was previously possessed by the nogitsune. He was known as Void Stiles. Everyone thought the nogitsune was gone, and for the most part, they were right. However, a sliver of the dark void never left Stiles. It stayed and it grew. It fed on chaos, and Beacon Hills was filled with it. The Void took over. It was Stiles' body, but the personality was different. There were parts of Stiles that were still there, but the morals were gone. It craved nothing more than death and chaos, and it saw Theo as the key to it all. Theo had power and a mind sick enough to abuse that power. For that reason, Void Stiles gave himself to Theo, and he was willing to do anything for more death, more chaos, and more destruction.

With the help of Void Stiles, Theo and his pack were able to defeat Kira. Void Stiles placed a curse on Kira, which weakened her will and allowed the dark kitsune to take over. Void Stiles taught Theo key phrases in Japanese that would allow him to control and manipulate Kira's dark kitsune.

With his powerful pack in order, Theo began making a list of his enemies. One by one, he planned to crush them. But his first group of enemies – the Doctors and their perfect beast, la bete – were an enormous threat. They were the ones that made Theo, and they were deadly, mysterious, and cruel. They would not be easy to destroy.

Theo no longer wanted to ally with them. They used him and tossed him aside after they perfected their creation. Their beast was wandering through HIS territory unchecked. Theo could not allow the Doctors to hold so much control. They had the power to rip his pack apart destroy everything he worked so hard to create. He could not allow such a massive threat to live.

It did not take long for Theo to make up his mind.

It was time to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was mostly background information on how Theo formed and manipulates his pack. He's such a cruel bastard... but he's just warming up. The rest of the chapters will be a lot less "background regurgitation" and a lot more story progression and relationship building between Theo and Void Stiles. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Slaying La Bete

"Everyone's in place," said Stiles with a devilish grin. It wasn't normal Stiles. It was Void Stiles. It was Theo's most potent ally. He fed on Theo's rage, Theo's bloodlust, Theo's pain, and the destruction and chaos that always followed close behind. There was no nogitsune controlling Stiles anymore. The Void was just the darkness and emptiness the nogitsune left behind. The Void grew and consumed him, changing his personality and giving him strength. Stiles was still Stiles, but at the same time, he was only a shadow of his former self.

Despite the Void taking over, Theo could still see a glimpse of the old Stiles surfacing from time to time, and that worried him. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, the old Stiles was there. Theo knew that one day, he would have to get rid of it... somehow.

"Good," Theo replied. He and Stiles stood deep in the forest in a small clearing in the middle of the night. They were on the hunt for the Doctor's creation, La Bête. They both knew they were dealing with a powerful force - something made by both science and sorcery. It would not be easy to take down, which was why Theo had the entire pack involved. Every member served a purpose. Every member was a link in a chain.

Theo handed some small earplugs to Stiles. They each put them in. Down on her knees sat Lydia, staring blankly into to night sky. "Scream, Lydia," Theo demanded. "Make sure the beast can hear you." Lydia did nothing. In her drugged stupor, she did not even blink.

Stiles grabbed her "strawberry blond" hair and yanked it back violently. "Lydia... SCREAM!"

This time, she did what she was told. She opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard by supernatural creatures from miles away. It would surely get the beast's attention.

Lydia's screaming was painful, even with the earplugs in. After a minute or so of enduring it, Theo decided it was enough. He walked over to her and slammed the back of his hand against her head. He was able to knock her out cold. Her limp body fell to the ground. She had served her purpose already. She was the lure.

It was Stiles' idea to use Lydia to lure in the beast. Apparently the Void wasn't the only thing the nogitsune left behind. It also left behind many of its tricks and knowledge. They were locked deep inside Stiles' mind and only surfaced when the Void consumed him.

The lure had worked. Off in the distance, Theo could hear cracking limbs and leaves along with heavy footfalls. La Bête was coming, and from the sound of it, it was huge. Theo's eyes started glowing red in anticipation. "Malia, go!" he shouted.

As the fastest member of the pack, other than Theo, Malia was idea for intercepting the beast and taunting it. She ran as fast as she could into the woods, following the sound it made and its foul, unnatural stench. When she came across the muscular, patchy-haired abomination, she ripped her claws through its chest, causing it to bleed black blood. The beast roared with anger and swung a heavily-clawed arm at Malia. She was able to duck and avoid it just in time before turning around and running toward the clearing. She had successfully got the beast to chase her.

"Get into position, Corey," was the next command Theo barked out.

Camouflaged, the chimera Corey did what he was told. He was out of sight, and could hardly be seen. His role? Trip the beast and make it lose its momentum. Malia ran by and Corey moved into the beast's path, still unseen in the grass and leaves. When the beast ran by, Corey swung his arms as hard as he could, smashing them into the beast's shins. A loud cracking noise could be heard coming from the woods. It was the sound of Corey's arms breaking along with the sound of the beast's legs breaking. Out of the woods, the beast was tumbling and rolling, driven by his own inertia.

Theo knew that Corey would be fine. He was not worried about him. He was only worried about the plan. "Tracy, now!"

Tracy, a chimera similar to a kanima, ran toward the beast, which was beginning to heal from its injuries. He was still long enough for her to leap onto his back and sink her paralytic claws deep into his skin. Once that was done, she jumped away. The paralytic was not strong enough to completely immobilize the beast. He was far too strong for it to work that well. However, it did manage to weak him and slow him down. That was the edge needed for the pack to be successful.

"Liam, Josh, Hayden, Malia, pin him down."

The four pack members charged from their hiding spots. Each of them had glowing eyes and elongated claws ready for use. One by one, they slashed at the beast and backed away before it could retaliate. It was struggling to take on the well-orchestrated assault. Soon, Liam with his admirable strength, was able to grab onto one of the beast's arms and yank him to the ground. Josh grabbed the other arm while Hayden and Malia held on to the beast's legs.

"Break them!" Theo shouted.

The pack did as instructed. Four distinct snaps were heard. The beast's arms were broken and its legs were broken once more. It was starting to heal again rather quickly, but Theo did not plan on giving it any extra time to recover.

"Kira, 行け!" ("Kira, go!")

Kira, consumed by the dark kitsune and controlled by Theo (with careful instruction from Void Stiles), walked toward the beast with a katana in hand. She shouted as she raised the weapon into the air. Her eyes were glowing bright orange. In one fell swoop she lopped off the beast's head from its neck.

Stiles laughed at the head that rolled in the grass. "You did it, Theo!" The Void was feeding off of the carnage and savagery.

"We're not done yet," Theo reminded Stiles while pointing at the sky where clouds were gathering. There was lightning and thunder. Then, off in the distance, Theo could see three silhouettes. It was the Doctors - the Surgeon, the Pathologist, and the Geneticist.

Theo brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, signaling his pack to retreat to his position. They gathered behind him and prepared themselves for another fight. Meanwhile, Stiles took it upon himself to break Corey's arms again so they could be realigned and heal properly. He just loved to see their pain.

The Doctors came for their pet, La Bête. He was their greatest creation... well... second greatest. Theo smirked. He anticipated their arrival. "What's the matter? Did you not expect this one to have a terminal condition?"

"Theo!" their unnatural voices rang out in unison, sounding more electronic than biological. "You will be punished."

"We'll see about that," the chimera replied, his eyes still glowing red with the true alpha's power.

The Geneticist reached down to recover the head of the beast, but before he was able to grab it, a burst of flames erupted from the woods. It was Jordan Parrish, a hellhound of sorts, and guardian of the supernatural. He had come to take the body of the beast to the nemeton to be burned, like he did with all the chimeras and supernatural creatures. Luckily, Theo was able to revive Tracy, Hayden, Corey, Josh, and eventually Liam (after he killed Liam to take Scott's alpha power) before Parrish could do his thing.

The Doctors realized that in order to take the beast, they would have to fend off Parrish. And without warning, Parrish had closed the gap between himself and the Geneticist. He launched a fiery fist into the doctor's gut, knocking him off his feet and back several meters away.

"Now's your chance," Stiles informed Theo, "they have succumbed to the chaos. Kill the injured doctor!"

Stiles was right. That was their plan all along. They knew that between Lydia's banshee wail and the death of a supernatural, Parrish would eventually arrive. Parrish turned out to be a great distraction. He was strong enough to counter the power of the remaining two doctors on his own. The Surgeon and the Pathologist had met their match. If their third doctor were on his feet, they would be able to overwhelm Parrish, but the Geneticist's clothes were set aflame and proving difficult to extinguish.

Theo used the distraction to sneak around and behind the Geneticist. He grabbed the tubes that led to the doctor's helmet and yanked them free. The Geneticist wailed in agony, struggling to contend with Theo and get his burning coat off. Theo managed to trip him up and force him to the ground. Then, summoning all his alpha strength, he stomped on the doctor's head as hard as he could. A large dent formed in the metal helmet, but that did not satisfy Theo. He stomped again and again - over and over. He did not stop stomping until the helmet was nearly crushed flat like a can of soda to be throw away. The Geneticists body was still and limp. His head was destroyed, his skull caved in, and his brain damaged beyond repair.

The Surgeon and the Pathologist backed away from Parrish and Theo. They realized they were in a fight they would not win. "We're not finished with you, Theo," they spoke as they continued to back away into the darkness of the night. Within seconds they were gone. Theo could no longer could sense any scent, sound, or sight of them.

Theo moved away from Parrish. There was no need to fight him... not yet anyway. He watched on as Parrish grabbed the Geneticists' body and hoisted it over his shoulder. He placed the head of the beast in the same arm he used to hold the doctor, and then he grabbed one of the beast's legs and began dragging it into the woods in the direction of the nemeton. Theo did not have to worry about the other doctors recovering the bodies. Parrish would surely incinerate them.

"One down, two to go," Theo said while limping back into the direction of his pack. He had done some major damage to his foot while stomping in the Geneticist's skull, breaking several bones. It was healing rapidly though, and his limp turned into a normal stride in less than a minute. "One of you grab Lydia and everyone head back to the den. Tonight we celebrate our first victory as a pack."

The pack followed the alpha's orders. Malia picked up Lydia and carried her bridal style. Lingering behind was Stiles, who wanted a personal conversation with Theo. "How did it feel?" he asked. "How did it feel to immerse yourself in that mayhem and stomp the life out of that monster?!"

"Why ask me when you can feel it for yourself?" Theo grabbed onto Stiles' wrist, and Stiles smirked. Stiles knew what to do. He absorbed the pain Theo felt and hissed as he began feeling everything Theo felt. It hurt like hell, but Stiles laughed with joy at the same time.

Then... the laughing stopped. Theo saw tears forming in Stiles' eyes. His face changed. His body language changed. He backed away from Theo. "Theo! You have to stop this! This is insane!" It was clear to Theo... the old Stiles was trying to come back.

"Stop fighting it," he told Stiles bluntly. "You aren't fit for this world anymore. It's not the same. You need the Void to survive. It's kill or be killed now. Let the Void consume you. It's all you have left."

"No!" Stiles shouted. "My dad... My friends..."

"They won't save you."

"They will!"

"No. They won't."

"They... w... won't..." Stiles repeated. The Void consumed him once more.

"You're not strong enough yet," Theo pointed out, "not strong enough to silence him for good."

"You're right," Stiles agreed. "We need more... we need you, Theo."

"Beacon Hills will burn, Stiles... and from the ashes, I will rise as its king."

Stiles relished the thought of the chaos to come. It was going to be glorious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was a little more action-packed for you! Theo and Void Stiles' relationship will develop more fully in upcoming chapters. Also, I hope I didn't confuse anyone in distinguishing between old Stiles and Void Stiles. For the sake of this story, when I mention "Stiles," I am referring to Void Stiles, unless I indicate specifically that it is old Stiles.


	4. Pack Bonding

Back at the den after the victory again the Doctors and their beast, Theo wanted a celebration. However, due to the nature of his pack, it wouldn't be a party for everyone. Lydia sat and stared blankly. The dark kitsune-consumed Kira kept to herself. Liam was only concerned with Hayden and Hayden with Liam. Tracy was a bit shy. And Malia was beginning to seem distant.

Theo knew he needed to keep an eye on her.

He also knew he had to keep an eye on Stiles. With the void influencing and changing him so much, Theo knew it was not out of the question for Stiles to go rogue for his own agenda.

His pack might have been strong, but it also held many weaknesses. Theo wanted to save a discussion of weaknesses for another time though. It was time for relaxation for the rest of the night.

Theo's den was a house deep in the woods. It was more of a cabin really. It was not very fancy, but it was a start. It was secluded and functional, and it was all he needed at the time. He planned on establishing a new base of operations quite soon.

In the meantime, Theo sat on his couch and watched his pack shamble around the living room doing their own things. Liam and Hayden were tucked away in a corner. He could hear them kissing sloppily. Tracy sat alone in another corner reading a book. Malia was brushing Lydia's hair and cleaning the dirt and leaves out of it. She seemed to have more feelings of concern for the banshee than Theo expected. Maybe there was more to Malia than just instinct after all. Maybe she did have a heart.

Josh and Corey played cards on the floor. Kira slashed at the air methodically, over and over, repeating the same action on a seemingly infinite loop. Theo had no earthly idea of what she was doing. He figured she was perfecting her strikes. It was that or the Dark Kitsune had gone insane.

Stiles emerged from the kitchen and the lights of the house flickered.

"Theo," he called out. "Meet me in the kitchen."

Stiles walked back into the kitchen and Theo followed out of curiosity. Why was Stiles giving out commands? Theo wandered if he had forgotten his place. Theo was the alpha. He was the one that gave commands. Not Stiles.

Once in the kitchen, he found Stiles leaning against the counter near the sink. His hands were behind his back. Theo approached. "What do you want?"

Stiles smirked. "You know what I want." From behind his back, Stiles revealed a knife and sank it into Theo's shoulder ruthlessly. Blood soaked into Theo's grey shirt. His red eyes began glowing. His anger surfaced.

Theo grabbed Stiles' neck with one hand and lifted him about a foot off the ground. Theo's strength made it easy for him to do. With his free hand, he removed the knife and tossed it aside. "What the fuck, Stiles?!" he said with a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

Despite being choked, Stiles held a devious smirk on his face. It didn't falter. Black lines appeared on Theo's hand and wrist, running down his fingers toward Stiles' neck. The lines appeared there next. They were lines of pain and anguish. The Void within Stiles consumed them. It was being fueled by Theo's pain. It was fueled by Stiles' own pain as well.

It was starting to click for Theo. He was beginning to understand why Stiles did what he did. Stiles wanted the pain. The Void inside him ached to be filled. The influence and the change it made on his mind was hard for him to resist. The old Stiles was slowly fading. The new Stiles... Void Stiles... would become the only Stiles. But for that to happen, the Void needed fuel... death, pain, chaos... it fed on all of it.

"You want pain?" Theo asked before dropping Stiles on the kitchen floor. "Is that what you need? Is that what will make you happy?" Theo ripped off his blood shirt. The stab wound had already healed. "You're going to beg for it."

"Please, Theo. I need it! I'm so empty. I need you!" Stiles begged on his knees.

Theo couldn't help but chuckle. He knew how dangerous and deadly Stiles was. Seeing him beg and appear so sincere was hard to come to terms with. "Go to the basement."

Stiles did what he was told and went straight there. Meanwhile, Theo walked back into the living room where his pack was relaxing. "Josh, Malia, Tracy, patrol the area thoroughly. Don't come back until dawn unless you find something important," he ordered. The three nodded and headed out. "Hayden, Liam... get a room." The lovers walked upstairs together and almost immediately Theo heard the muffled sounds of their moans. "Kira... keep doing... whatever you're doing." Theo didn't bother giving a command to Lydia. She was far too brain-damaged and drugged to do much of anything without assistance. That was the price she paid for not cooperating.

"And Corey... you come with me."

In the basement is where Theo had a virtual torture chamber set up... if he ever needed it. It was filled with straps, cuffs, chains, and various diabolical items he "borrowed" from the Doctors long ago. There were also a few other things that were much more... medieval... like whips. Corey closed the door behind them and waited for Theo's instructions. Stiles sat on a metal table while a single light fixture above his head flickered.

"Remove your clothes Stiles," he ordered.

Stiles stood and did as he was told without resistance. Within a minute his clothes were on the ground, kicked to the side, and he stood naked. His pale skin practically glowed in the dim lighting.

"Bend over on the table."

Stiles did as he was told again and assumed the position. Theo then grabbed hold of a small whipping cane. "Corey, holds his hands down. Pin him to the table," Theo commanded. Corey walked around, took hold of Stiles' hands, and pressed them against the table. "Don't let him move."

With Stiles held firmly in place by Corey, Theo walked behind the exposed boy. He smacked the cane against his bare bottom and watched as Stiles' entire body jerked and squirmed. It was only a taste of what he had in store.

"Hold him firm, Corey."

Theo smacked him with the cane again and again. Each time was a harder and harder strike. Stiles grimaced and groaned from the pain, but occasionally he looked back at Theo and grinned. It was what he wanted. Theo continued, harder and harder, leaving red marks on Stiles' ass.

Soon though, the demeanor of Stiles changed. Corey's faced showed signs of concern, and Theo soon noticed that Stiles was crying. "Corey, please! Let me go!" Stiles pleaded... the old Stiles pleaded.

Theo's red eyes were glowing fiercely. "Corey, if you let go of him, I will break your neck," he threatened. Corey nodded and did not let go. He did not dare to refuse his alpha.

"Theo! What are you doing to me?!" The old Stiles begged to know.

"I'm giving you what you need Stiles. I'm feeding the Void." Theo did not stop with the cane strikes. He only made them harder, faster, and more frequent.

"Theo, please! I don't want to be a killer... I don't want to be a monster!" he begged even more. "I just want to see my dad! I want all this to stop!"

"You're already a killer, Stiles. Nothing will change that. Ever since the nogitsune forced you to kill Allison and Aiden... ever since YOU killed Donovan... Accept your fate. Accept what you truly are."

The strikes continued. "You can't get rid of a void, Stiles. You can only fill it for a while, and then it will be hungry for more. It will always be there. You might as well embrace it. It will never go away."

"Theo, please! I'm not a monster!" the old Stiles begged.

"You are a monster, Stiles. You're MY monster."

Theo growled loudly and with one final strike, the cane snapped in half.

"Fuck!" Stiles shouted. The lights started flickering again. The void part of Stiles' mind had taken over once more. Stiles wounds from the strikes seemed to heal up, but they healed differently than the way werewolves heal. The process seemed much more painful and wasn't nearly as fast. Stiles winced. His body felt like it was being burned or branded as it healed.

"I feel it fading," Stiles explained, "I feel that part of my mind fading away."

"Good," Theo replied before throwing the broken cane onto the floor. "You can let him go now, Corey."

Theo could tell that Stiles was growing stronger. The flickering lights happened more often and Stiles' self-healing process was much quicker than when he first joined Theo's pack. Feeding the Void made Stiles powerful. It was unlocking more and more of his potential while also locking away the old Stiles part of his conscious. Good. That was the ally Theo wanted. He wanted a powerful Void Stiles. Not the weak old Stiles that was part of Scott's former pack.

"My turn." Theo grabbed a thicker whipping cane and handed it to Stiles. He dropped his pants and took Stiles' place, bending over onto the table. "Hold my arms down Corey. Don't let me move them."

"Yes, alpha."

Stiles knew what to do. He was to inflict as much pain onto Theo as Theo had done unto him. Scratch that. Stiles wanted to inflict even more pain. He smack it against Theo's bare bottom as hard as his void strength would allow him. He was utterly unrelenting. The growled and winced from the pain he absorbed. His true alpha healing power was healing up every strike by the time the next one landed, but he felt the pain of every single blow.

Stiles kept the strikes going much longer than Theo had them going on him. Minutes passed by slowly and agonizingly to Theo. And soon, minutes turned into nearly half an hour before Stiles relented. When Theo was finally able to stand, he grabbed Stiles by the arms and reeled him in. Their lips smashed together for a rough, violent kiss all while Theo growled with pleasure. Black lines of pain and anguish moved up Theo's back, up through his neck, to his lips, and passed over to Stiles. Stiles took on Theo's pain and it fed the void. The flickering light then went out completely before coming back on. It was proof the pain made him stronger.

Theo pulled his lips away from Stiles just long enough to motion for Corey to come closer. "You like men, don't you, Corey?" he asked while already knowing the answer.

"Yes, alpha," he replied as he moved into Theo's embrace.

Theo kissed Corey sweetly. "Your alpha will satisfy your needs so long as you do what he says. Remember that." He then put a hand behind Corey's head and moved it toward Stiles, allowing the two of them to kiss as well. Theo thought of Stiles and Corey as the core of his pack. They were his right and left hands. Corey's abilities made him was for spying on the rest of his pack so Theo could later stomp out insubordination. And Stiles had tricks up his sleeves to oppose any threat. They were both essential to his path of domination, and Theo knew he had to keep them both close... especially Stiles since he was a bit of a loose cannon at times.

Theo worried about his pack's dynamic and unity. Dark kitsune Kira was quite powerful and he knew that his hold over her wouldn't last forever. Malia seemed like she could break away from the pack at a moment's notice. And Lydia... her situation wasn't idea. It was only a matter of time before it backfired or she became useless.

Domination of Beacon Hills was a risky task. It was deadly. It was daunting. But Theo was not ready to quit. Beacon Hills was his territory and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It get a lot hotter and a lot darker as time goes on!


	5. Embracing Mayhem

Shit had hit the fan.

Theo heard Lydia whispering “Dead… pool… dead… pool…” over and over, and he had no clue what she was talking about… until Stiles and Malia filled him in.

Great. Someone had reactivated a hit list.

The pack had investigated, but they found no major leads. However, the new dead pool was not as sophisticated as the last. It was put onto the internet. It only included names and prices. Many of the names on the list were left over from the previous one. But this time, there were several others added as well. For example, Theo Raeken was at the top of the list. The list also included the names of all the known chimeras and all of Theo’s pack... with the exception of Stiles. And it included _The Doctors._ There were more as well, but Theo was not sure what to make of it. Whoever made the list was certainly knowledgeable about the supernatural and the events that took place in Beacon Hills. They also had the resources and skills to reactive the dead pool and get it made. That made them a formidable threat.

That meant Theo must kill them… whoever they were.

Assassins and mercenaries filled Beacon Hills by night in search of big payouts. During the day, they mostly disappeared. Theo figured that they were hiding in plain sight, disguised as regular townspeople. Nowhere was safe for the pack. All his plans were impeded. But at the same time, so were the Doctors’. Theo had not discovered any activity from them for quite a while. That must have meant that the dead pool was something they did not anticipate. It was impeding their plans as much as his own.

Theo wanted to utilize every member of his pack to figure out who restarted the dead pool, but he could not. There was too much heat on him. He was worth the most out of anyone on the dead pool list… even more than the Doctors. Going into town, night or day, was immensely risky. That did not stop him from plotting though.

Stiles had informed Theo of Meredith Walker, the previous person to activate the dead pool. She was located at Eichen House. They assumed she would either be involved or know of who was involved.

Theo hoped that the banshee in his own pack, Lydia, would be more helpful in figuring it all out. However, she was much too disturbed to give much. It was taking more and more of the drugs to keep her calm and sedated. Each time he injected into her, he could see a little bit of her slip away. She was fading into insanity and ineptitude. Her usefulness was finite and reaching its limit.

After gathering the vital members of his pack and in the night they traveled to Eichen House, hiking through the woods quietly and vigilantly. Their goal was to avoid any mercenaries along the way. They wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible… but in Beacon Hills, nothing was easy. Theo knew that everything he did and everything took would be done the hard way. It would be difficult, and that made it all the more satisfying.

Stiles was the first to enter the building. He distracted the guards long enough to an invisible Corey to sneak in and knock out everyone in the entrance and then the guards themselves. From there, they grabbed a set of keys and allowed the rest of the pack in through a back entrance reserved only for employees.

From there they descended down into the lower levels where the supernatural patients resided in their containment cells reinforced with mountain ash. The chimeras were not affected by the mountain ash, so Theo, Corey, Josh, Hayden, and Tracy could walk through unimpeded. Stiles was not affected by it either. Therefore, Theo told Malia, Liam, and Kira to go back to the den. The few people involved, the better. It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out operation anyway.

The chimeras and Stiles walked through the halls, looking into each cell one by one. There were monsters of all sorts. Some were deadly, some were sinister, and some could not hurt a fly. But Theo was in search of only one of them, and Meredith was nowhere to be found.

“Where is Meredith Walker?” Theo asked one of the patients in a cell. His eyes were glowing red and menacingly. “Tell me what I need to know and I’ll let you out.” The patient was a wendigo. Theo could tell by the sharp teeth and glowing white eyes.

“She’s gone,” the wendigo replied. “Someone came in and took her last night.”

The dead pool was activated last night. Theo concluded that whoever took her wanted her specifically for the dead pool.

“They took someone else too,” the wendigo added, “a werewolf named Peter.”

“Peter Hale,” Stiles told Theo. “He’s an ambitious hound.”

“If he’s part of this, I’ll kill him too,” spoke Theo solemnly. He used the keys to unlock the wendigo’s cell. He kept his word and freed the patient. However, he did not say he’d help the wendigo get past the mountain ash.

Then, without warning, the power went out in Eichen’s House. The room went dark… except for all the glowing eyes. Theo could hear all the doors of the containment cells unlock simultaneously. The doors swung open. The monsters were free.

“Get ready to kill,” Theo ordered. The chimeras unleashed their claws, fangs, tails, venom, spikes, and strength… every weapon they had built into them. There was growling and snarling. In the darkness, they would have to use all their senses to survive. It was times like these where he wished Kira was around to do some quick slicing and dicing.

But before they threw a single strike, they heard a gunshot… then another… and another. Fuck. “Mercenaries,” Theo said. “Tracy, go high.”

Theo hoisted Tracy up to the ceiling where she stuck to it and began crawling along it. Meanwhile, Theo and the rest of his pack maneuvered behind the other supernatural, letting them be buffers for the bullets. Theo and Josh took a few bullets. Theo took one in the shoulder and Josh in the thigh. Theo could smell the wolfsbane laced on the bullets. It was seeping from their wounds. Luckily their uncanny chimera anatomy did not make them vulnerable to it and their speedy healing was rapidly repairing the damages.

Theo first thought he and his pack were in a trap, but he was beginning to realize it was something else. It was not a trap at all. It was a slaughter. The mercenaries wanted to kill all the supernaturals in Eichen House so they could collect the money they were all worth on the dead pool. Theo and his pack were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He could hear the bodies of the monsters hit the floor along with their horrified screeches and cries of pain as they died from being shot and poisoned.

“Now, Tracy!” Theo shouted.

Tracy, crawling along the ceiling, positioned herself above the mercenaries. There was a group of them. It smelled like four human males to Theo. She dropped down and swung her claws around wildly, paralyzing them quickly. They fell to the ground and screamed in horror. Even with their night vision goggles on, they did not think to look at the ceiling that Tracy was crawling along. She managed to surprise them and take advantage of their lack of perception.

Tracy grabbed one of the mercenary’s flashlight and turned it on. “Coast is clear,” she called out to Theo.

The alpha walked toward Tracy while digging a bullet out of his shoulder. He grabbed another flashlight and looked around. Most of the monsters of Eichen House were dead or dying, including the wendigo he had spoken to earlier, who had a bullet through its head.

“We should take their stuff,” Josh told Theo as he began rummaging through the mercenary’s gear while they begged to not be killed. “It could come in handy.”

Stiles grabbed one of the mercenary’s guns. It was some sort of modified assault rifle. It was clear that the mercenaries specialized in killing supernatural creatures. Stiles took aim with the gun and began shooting the injured and dying supernatural creatures in the room. “I agree, Josh.”

“Putting them out of their misery? How nice of you,” Theo teased.

“No. Just some target practice.” There was not even a hint of mercy or remorse in Stiles’ voice.

“Gather their night vision goggles, weapons, and anything else on them that seems useful,” Theo ordered the other chimeras in his pack. Once that was done, Theo decided it was time for some interrogation. “We’re taking them back to the den,” he added before picking up one of the four mercenaries.

“Are you sure we need all four of them?” Stiles interrupted Theo with a smirk. “That is a lot of dead weight to carry.”

“True,” Theo confirmed. “Pick two to kill and two to keep.”

Stiles pointed to the oldest look mercenary of the bunch, who looked to be in his fifties, as well as the youngest of the bunch, who looked to be in his early twenties. “They sort of look similar. I bet they’re related,” he thought aloud.

The older mercenary spoke up, “Please no! Don’t hurt my son!”

“Oh, a family affair. How exciting! We should take the father and son back to the den,” Stiles suggested.

“Works for me.” Theo swiftly moved into action, ripping his claws into the throats of the other two mercenaries they did not want. He watched on casually while they struggled for their last breaths. The father and son mercenaries looked horrified, but their fate was much worse than death. Theo and Stiles would make sure of that.

Josh and Corey picked up the two mercenary captives and began making their way out of Eichen House with Hayden and Tracy in tow with the gear they looted off of them. Theo and Stiles stayed behind. Stiles was basking in the chaos. The Void was being empowered.

“You like this, Stiles? This is only a taste of what’s to come,” Theo told Stiles while stepping over dead bodies to get close to him. The chimera put his arms around his ally from behind. He whispered into Stiles’ ear. “I’ll never let you go hungry. I’ll fill the Void.”

Stiles chuckled before turning around to face the chimera. He put his hand over the spot where Theo was shot. It was fully healed already, but it was stained with blood. Stiles took in Theo’s pain and thrived off of it. “This is perfect, Theo. This is what I needed.” He pushed Theo against one of the nearby walls, giving him a show of his building strength. “But I want more. I _need_ more, Theo.”

Theo reached around and grabbed Stiles’ ass roughly. His eyes were glowing bright red. “You greedy bastard. I’ll give you more than you can handle.” They kissed. Theo was not sure how their partnership had made a turn to intimacy. It just did. It was their dynamics. It felt right. They were young men and they had needs. “I’m going to make you hurt so good.”

And on that note, they exited the new mass grave of monsters. They left through the back entrance, and it wasn’t long before the smelt the burning stench of Parrish. Walking in the opposite direction, they saw him heading toward Eichen House to carry out his duty to disposing of the supernatural dead.

He would certainly have his work cut out for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to comment! I'm open to all critiques and suggestions for future chapters! I'm hoping the next one will be steamy!


	6. Change is Inevitable

The pack made it back to their den and Theo ordered his two captives down to the basement. They were chained up, standing across from one another. Their arms were hanging above their heads and their feet on the ground. It wasn’t the most idea way to restrain someone, but Theo didn’t care. He did not fear them escaping. He wanted to interrogate them and let Stiles have his fun after.

“What are you going to do with them?” Malia asked Theo.

“Do I sense concern in your voice?” Theo retorted without answering her question. “Why do you care about what I’ll do with them?”

Malia’s heartrate increased. Theo could hear it. He could hear her taking a deep breath and leveling out her pulse. “I don’t care… I was just wondering.”

Theo smirked. Malia was learning to be a good liar, but not good enough. His trust in her was weaning. “Remember who has your back when the Desert Wolf comes around,” he told her. “And remember what I said I would do to anyone that got in my way.” His eyes let off a red glow and a deep growl let his throat. Sensing his warning, Malia walked away.

“Corey, watch the door. No one else is allowed to enter,” the chimera alpha ordered. Corey went invisible and stood guard at the entrance to the basement.

It was then just Theo and Stiles along with the two captives.

“So, first thing’s first… I need to know why you were at Eichen House earlier tonight,” Theo explained. “But I’ll make a game out of it – an incentive to get you to talk. I’ll ask you both multiple questions, one question at a time. Whichever of you answers first will not receive a punishment. One punishment for each question. Do you guys understand?”

“Yes,” the older captive spoke.

“Good. Oh, by the way, that was my first question. And since you were the first to answer, you’re safe this round. But your son here…” Theo slammed his fist into the younger captive’s stomach once… then again… and once more. The captive screamed and groaned painfully. Theo could punch much harder than the average man his age. He was holding back though. He did not want to kill his captive… yet.

“Next question… what were you doing in Eichen tonight?”

“Son, you answer him,” the older captive commanded. “I can take whatever he has to dish out.”

“But dad… I…”

“JUST DO IT!”

The younger captive nodded. “We were bounty hunting for supernatural creatures… and thought Eichen House would be a good place to rack in some quick cash.”

Satisfied with the younger captive’s answer, Theo decided to dish out the punishment to the other captive. He grabbed a knife and cut a line down the captive’s care chest, causing him to scream from the pain as he began bleeding. “Bounty hunting… who is paying for these bounties?”

The older captive nodded to the younger captive to get him to answer again.

“We don’t know who he or she is… they just go by the name _Benefactor_ … there’s a whole list of names and rewards for killing them… just check my phone… somehow they know when the target is killed and then wire the money electronically,” the younger captive said.

Stiles spoke up next. “We already know all of that.” He grabbed the captive’s phone and began scrolling through it. “If they don’t have any new information for us, they are useless.”

“They aren’t completely useless. You can have a lot of fun with them,” Theo added. “Feed the void.”

“Please, just let us go!” the older captive begged. “We’ll give you all the money we earned from killing the supernaturals of Eichen House! It’s got to be close to a million at least!”

“It’s over a million, actually,” Stiles interrupted with laughter. “Hear that, Theo? We’re millionaires!”

Theo smirked. “Yes, we’ll keep your money. And we’ll let you go...” Theo unchained the younger captive and gave him a pen and paper. “Write down the information concerning where this money is transferred.”

The captive did what he was told, writing down a bank account number, location, password, and other relevant information. Theo took the paper and handed it to Stiles, who began using the information and the captive’s phone to access the account and transferred the money to their own secure account. “Done.”

“Good. Now, when I said we’ll let you go… I meant we’ll only let one of you go,” Theo informed the captives.

Stiles grinned. “Oh? Theo likes to play mind games?”

Theo nodded at Stiles. “Sometimes I do, but I think mind games are more of your specialty. You decide which one gets to leave.”

“They should decide,” Stiles suggested. “They should fight for it. To the death. The survivor gets to leave.”

Theo unchained the older captive. “Go on. Fight,” he ordered. “Do it or I’ll make you both wish you were dead.”

“Do it son,” the older captive reasoned with the younger. It took them a minute to get started, but when they did, they fists were flying angrily at one another. Theo could tell they were both trained in basic hand-to-hand combat. They were proficient. But before long, the younger captive was beginning to win the fight. The older captive was losing ground and before long, he was on his knees, blood and weak. “Do it son. Save yourself…”

The younger captive stood behind his defeated father, grabbed his head, and twisted it quickly, breaking his neck and killing him. The older captive’s body fell to the ground. It was nothing but dead weight… literally.

“Did you enjoy that, Stiles?” asked Theo.

“Oh yes, it was quite the spectacle,” he replied with a loud bout of laughter, “but I have seen better.” On that note, Stiles took hold of a knife and plunged it into the younger captive’s chest. “Now you know… you can never trust a fox.”

The younger captive dropped dead and the lights flickered above Stiles.

“So you think you’re a fox?” Theo asked curiously.

“The nogitsune… that was something it said when it was in control of me. I thought it was a good line.”

“I thought you’d make a great wolf, but if you turn out to be a fox, I would be satisfied.” Theo approached Stiles slowly. His eyes were glowing. His more wolfish features were appearing as well.

“What are you talking about, Theo?”

“You’re powerful, Stiles. The power you get from the void… combined with the power of my bite… you’ll be unstoppable.” Without warning, Theo sank his alpha fangs into Stiles neck hard. He pulled away and licked at Stiles’ new wound. “When I became a true alpha, thanks to Scott, I gained the power to turn others with my bite… now let’s see what you become, Stiles. Let’s see what kind of chimera you become.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been tied up with school, internship, work, projects, midterms, and Halloween! Anyway, enjoy this short chapter! Big things to come!


	7. The Trinity

“You planned this all along, didn’t you?” Stiles asked with a struggled laugh. The changes that were happening to his body were intense and painful. His bones, his muscles, even his cells and DNA… they were all changing. The void was feeding hungrily on his own pain, but Stiles still felt every agonizing moment of it.

“Of course I was. I wanted you to be like me. I wanted you to be a force to be reckoned with, even more than you already are. And now, you’re an official member of the pack. You’re one of my betas now, Stiles,” Theo replied while moving Stiles’ sweaty bangs from out of his eyes. But that wasn’t the only reason why Theo wanted to give Stiles the bite. Theo knew that if Stiles was bitten, he would, by default, become his beta – his first bitten beta. As his beta, Stiles would have a natural, instinctual submission and obedience to his alpha. That meant Theo would have an easier time controlling him. Theo knew how powerful, cunning, and manipulative Stiles could be. Making Stiles his beta was more of a safety measure than an initiation into the pack, but it would serve both purposes.

Stiles had seen it before with Scott and Liam. After Scott gave Liam the bite, Liam became his beta. “Aren’t Tracy, Hayden, Corey, and Josh your betas as well?” Stiles challenged Theo. “What about Kira, Liam, Malia, and Lydia? What are they to your pack?”

Theo smirked. He was always impressed with how inquisitive Stiles was. Theo figured Stiles would make a great police detective if he and the Doctors never invaded to Beacon Hills. “The chimeras are my betas, technically, and you will be as well once you get my bite,” he explained. “And the rest of them… they’re just tools… useful but disposable.”

“How malicious of you, Theo,” Stiles commented with more struggled laughter.

“You need to relax and let the change take its course.” Theo could tell that the healing power of the Void was fighting the change, but he knew that the change was inevitable. Stiles would change into something unprecedented. This wasn’t a normal case of an alpha werewolf biting a human. This was a chimera with the power of a true alpha biting a human that was formerly possessed by a nogitsune. The changes Stiles was going through were unique to him and him only. Plus there were many factors that could influence what became. For example, emotional state, location, species of the biter, genetics, and curses all impact how a bite changes a person. Not even the Doctors had a complete grasp on how it worked. They blurred the lines between magic and science, but both realms had many variables yet to be conquered. “I’m interested to see what you become.”

Theo rested beside Stiles who was tucked in bed. Theo had Stiles clothes removed. It was more practical that way. He didn’t have to worry about Stiles ripping up his clothes… and he also got an unobstructed view of his intriguing body. It was a marvel that such power was stored in such a pale, frail body. Stiles closed his eyes and began falling asleep. The whole process was physically draining.

Then, just as things were quieting down, Corey entered the room. “Theo, sorry to interrupt but… I saw something that you should know about…”

“No, it’s fine, Corey. Join us,” Theo invited the fellow chimera to bed.

Corey could tell the two were naked underneath the covers of the bed. He was unsure of exactly _how_ Theo wanted him to join them.

“Take off your clothes, Corey. Embrace your alpha,” Theo ordered.

Corey disrobed completely and crawled onto the bed, resting his bare body between Theo and Stiles. He looked at Stiles with a bit of concern. Stiles was sweating and occasionally trembling from the pain of his transition. “Is he sick?” he asked cautiously. Stiles was in a deep sleep by that point.

“No, he’s not sick. He’s just becoming one of us,” Theo explained. “He’ll be a _chimera_ like us, but not because of the Doctors. It’ll be because of my bite.” Theo put a hand on Corey’s chest and made sure their bodies were practically pressed together. He knew that skin contact would help to solidify their alpha-beta bond. It was important that Corey remained loyal. Theo had the ability to take away Corey, Josh, Tracy, and Hayden’s free will, but he preferred letting them keep it so long as they obeyed without question. And Corey played an important part in the pack. He was Theo’s eyes and ears when he wasn’t around. Having Corey’s loyalty solidified control over the rest of the pack. “What is it you had to tell me?”

“I was following Malia on her patrol… and she went off course…” Corey began explaining. “I know you wanted me to look out for anything suspicious from the pack, especially her, so I decided to follow her on one of her patrols.”

A short growl left Theo’s throat. Had Malia already betrayed him? “Where did she go?”

“I saw her go to the Sheriff’s station… she went near the back entrance and Sheriff Stilinski walked outside to meet her,” Corey explained. “I’m not sure what they were talking about. I couldn’t get close enough to hear. I didn’t want Malia sniffing me out.”

Theo gave Corey a warm smile. “You did a great job.” His hand on Corey’s chest moved lower onto his stomach and then to his hips. “Remember what I told you? Alpha will satisfy all of your needs so long as you do what he says.” Leaning in, he kissed Corey’s lips sweetly. “I can sense your arousal every time you see me. I know you have feelings for me. Don’t you?”

Corey nodded. His breath hitched and his pulse quickened.

“Tell me what you find so alluring about me.”

“I never felt like I belonged, Theo. My parents hated me… I used to be bullied… I hated myself… I wasn’t the best at sports… my grades were always just average… and after the Doctors changed me, I thought my life was over,” he started to explain. Theo paid very close attention and made sure to appear as if he was interested in everything Corey had to say. “But then you brought me back from the brink of death… and suddenly I had a pack… a place where I belonged… I was useful… I had purpose… I was important.”

“You are important, Corey. None of us would be where we are today without you,” Theo confirmed, assuring the beta chimera.

“And Theo… you’re just so…”

“Hot?”

“Yeah… yeah… and confident, smart, strong… how could I not like you?” Corey was practically blushing.

“You know what? I like you too, Corey.” Theo wasn’t telling a lie. He really did like Corey. Corey was cute, obedient, and submissive. He was the kind of beta that every alpha would want… at least in Theo’s mind. But at the same time, Theo also liked Stiles because of how dangerous and unpredictable he was. Corey and Stiles were practically opposites: one sweet, timid, and submissive – the other dangerous, unpredictable, and cunning. Theo liked both of those. Theo wanted both of those. And when Theo wanted something, he would do whatever it took to get it. Besides, Theo was open to the idea of having two lovers… two mates… at the same time.

Theo defied all odds by obtaining the power of a TRUE alpha. Having two mates was the LEAST he thought he deserved. And if anyone disagreed, he would be happy to rip them apart.

“I thought you liked Stiles…” Corey replied.

“I do like Stiles, but I like you as well. Do you find him attractive, Corey?”

Corey nodded. “Being around him scares me,” he admitted, “but not in a bad way. It’s like an adrenalin rush… it’s exciting. I can never figure out what he’ll do next.”

“I feel the same way about him, and that’s why I had to have him. And you, Corey, you’re so sweet and meek. It satisfies the beast inside of me… being around you makes me feel powerful and in charge. And it also makes me feel possessive and protective of you. I want you all to myself. I want that obedient beta all to myself. No. I need him. Tell me you need me, too, Corey. Tell your alpha how much you need him,” Theo demanded with glowing red eyes.

“I need you, alpha,” Corey whispered. “I need you more than anything.”

“Again,” Theo demanded. He crawled out of the covers and on top of the bed, moving himself between Corey’s legs. He spread them wide and lowered himself toward Corey’s exposed crotch.

“Alpha, I need you!” Corey said more loudly and confidently. “I’m yours, alpha!”

Theo gently closed his mouth around the head of Corey’s erect cock while his tongue teasingly traced circled around the tip ever so slowly. It caught Corey off guard. A tapered moan left his soft lips, but as the seconds passed and Theo’s warm, wet mouth embrace more of the throbbing length, Corey’s moans amplified. “Theo… fuck!” The alpha was relentless. He was not letting up. He could sense how close Corey was getting by how his muscles tensed.

Stiles woke up and rolled on his side to get a good view of the two boys indulging in lecherous pleasures. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he said casually before reaching out and softly tweaking Corey’s nipples one at a time. He leaned in and began whispering to Corey. “I knew he’d choose you. He wants to ravage you, Corey.” And the thought of Theo ravaging him was what drove Corey to the point of no return. With a loud moan, orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He spilled his seed in Theo’s mouth and the alpha eagerly swallowed every drop.

Corey was huffing and puffing, but Theo wasn’t done with him yet. “Your turn, Stiles.” Theo removed all covers and blankets off the bed. “Corey, Stiles is in pain from all the changes he’s going through. You should please him the same way I pleased you,” Theo suggested. “It will make your alpha very happy.” And Theo wanted Corey and Stiles to be on good terms. If he was going to have two mates, they needed to get along.

“Yes, alpha,” Corey said before moving into position and doing to Stiles what Theo did to him only minutes earlier. Stiles put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the temporarily distraction from his pain.

Meanwhile Theo spoke to Stiles. “Corey is ours. And by ours, I mean he’s our third. You will take care of him and he will take care of you. And you won’t hurt him… unless he asks you to.” Theo winked and gave Stiles a rough kiss. It was perfect – the alone time with his two boys. They were polar opposites – two extremes that balanced out into a perfect equilibrium.

Theo let Stiles and Corey enjoy the downtime while they still could… because in the morning, they had work to do.

Two of the Doctors were still on the loose.

Malia was a traitor.

And the dead pool was still up and running.

Beacon Hills would not be conquered easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing I realized that Theo gets what Theo wants. And if he wants two mates, he'll have two mates. Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any questions or concerns. This story is pretty much a "work in progress" that I make up as I go, but I do have a number of plots/scenes/actions that will definitely take place in mind.


End file.
